


Careless

by greyIXIIIMMII



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyIXIIIMMII/pseuds/greyIXIIIMMII
Summary: minho's a detective, changbin's a criminal under investigation. they meet one night and go back to changbin's apartment.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Careless

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this took ages, but im really proud of it. it is slightly rough and alcohol is mentioned along with smoking and implied drug use. but no one actually uses drugs during. anyway, yeah its smut, thats it.

minho knew it was careless. it was a careless idea to meet changbin for dinner to discuss the younger’s possible “criminal escapades.” he knew it was unprofessional, and not to mention technically illegal. he wasn’t allowed to fraternize with a suspect, or in this case, discuss details of their investigation. yet, here he was. minho just couldn’t help himself, he really quite liked changbin. changbin was unrealistically intimidating, despite being so, for lack of better words, vertically challenged. the man was buff, very buff, and always wore an emotionless expression or an all-knowing, smug one. every time he walked in a room it was like he owned it, and if he didn’t he could within the next few minutes. his voice was deep, always smooth and overall pleasing to minho’s ears.  
“nice to see you detective.” changbin smiled, sitting down next to minho at the bar, signaling to the bartender to come over. “whatever your most expensive red wine is.” changbin said, giving the man his credit card and looking back at minho. “red wine? interesting.” minho mumbled under his breath, having already profiled the man for liking hard liquor, not something socially classy.  
minho knew it was careless. he knew it was careless to take changbin up on his offer to discuss more at changbin’s place over a drink. yet, here he was, slipping into the passenger seat of the suspected criminal’s luxury car. the ride back was silent besides changbin asking minho if the temperature of the car was okay and what he wanted to listen to on the radio. minho was kind of baffled by the other’s attentive behavior but decided keeping that thought to himself was best. when they finally got to changbin’s apartment complex, both made it up to his respective residence, changbin opening the door and letting minho walk in as he held the door.  
the apartment was exactly what minho had imagined. slick, monochrome furniture and appliances as well as being clean with the exception of some ashtrays that had been used. “sit wherever i’ll grab some drinks. wine sound good?” changbin asked, turning around to lock his door. “preferably white.” minho smiled, sitting down at one of the bar stools. changbin nodded, making his way to his office area where he kept all of his alcohol. he came back with a bottle of white wine that looked extremely expensive which minho couldn’t recognize. changbin then reached to grab two wine glasses off his counter, setting one in front of minho and one in front of himself. changbin gets the bottle open, filling both their cups.  
minho was beyond careless at the point, he was being reckless. he and changbin had made it through two more bottles of wine after the first and had gravitated to the sectional in the living area. as time passed, minho concluded he liked the younger. he was a good listener, never pried and only gave advice if minho asked. minho had a warm, almost fuzzy feeling running through his veins at this point, not drunk enough to not know what was going on, but not sober enough to not be careless. all he knew was he wanted to be in changbin’s bed, immediately. “changbin, come here.” minho mumbled, setting down his glass and leaning into the back of the seat. changbin gives him a confused look but complies anyway. minho spreads his legs slightly, and then pats on of them, signaling changbin to sit on his lap. changbin hesitates, looking at the detective's lap. “changbin, come on.” minho mumbles, sitting forward and grabbing the back of changbin’s thigh to pull him on his lap.  
changbin just nods his head, mumbling an okay and throwing a leg over the eldest legs till he is straddling minho’s lap so that his legs are folded onto the couch on either side of minho’s thighs. minho places his hands on changbin’s hips, dipping his thumbs into them and digging his nails into the back of said hips. “you have to know how-” minho pauses, “alluring you are.” he finishes, running his hands up and down changbin’s sides, raking his shirt up in the process. changbin laughs at the detective’s words, but regardless shivers at the contact. he’s lost, unable to figure out why he is complying to minho, being so submissive. it’s out of character, to say the least. changbin could easily take control, but he finds himself not wanting to the more minho rubs his sides. all changbin can think about is pleasing minho, letting the man do whatever he chooses.  
as minho continues to feel changbin up, changbin reaches in his pocket, yanking out a lighter and some cigarettes. “you mind?” changbin asks, moving his hips just barely, as to confirm with minho this is what he wants. minho shakes his head but takes off changbin’s shirt before changbin does anything else. as soon as his shirt is off, minho sucks in a breath, eyeing the now exposed beautifully tanned skin. changbin wasn’t toned, but he was buff. definitely worked out. he had the faintest outline of abs poking through the soft skin. changbin laughed a little, bringing the cigarette in his hand up to his lips, lighting it, and mumbling, “like what you see detective?” minho just nods and runs his hands up and down the man in his lap’s chest, dipping the pads of his fingers into random places.  
changbin sighs, tilting his head back and blowing out a puff of smoke. the more minho lets his own hands roam, getting closer and closer to changbin’s waistband, the more changbin begins to grind down onto minho. as soon as minho feels the friction of his crotch against changbin’s, a throaty groan comes out. “just like that baby” minho says, gripping changbin’s bare hips and guiding them in the process. changbin leans down, letting his arms rest against the back of the couch while his forehead rests against minho’s. minho leans forward, connecting their lips. it’s sweet, no tongue, just reassurance that minho might just think more of this than just sex. he’s actually beginning to like this guy.  
when minho moves away to look at changbin’s face he sucks in a breath harshly. changbin’s eyes are shut, his mouth open and letting out little pants of desperation, sweat collecting on his forehead. “pretty.” minho mumbles before throwing changbin onto the empty part of the couch. “that’s a new one,” changbin says before taking another drag from his cigarette and blowing it in minho’s direction. minho just laughs at the comment before unbuttoning his own shirt, tugging it off. now it’s changbin’s turn to adore minho. minho is toned, very obvious abs showing through, most likely due to him being in the force. “and im the pretty one?” changbin asks reaching out to touch the now exposed skin. “definitely.”  
minho breathes, before taking the nearly gone cigarette out of changbin’s hands. he takes a drag from it himself, letting the ashes fall wherever like changbin has been letting them. “didn’t take you for the smoking type.” changbin says, reaching down to palm the front of his own jeans. “you learn something new every day.” minho says before dropping the cigarette into an ashtray sitting on the table. minho pushes changbin’s hand away, replacing it with his own, palming the man below him rougher. changbin lets out a breathy moan in the process, chest rapidly moving up and down. minho leans down, lips coming in contact with changbin’s neck. minho doesn’t even bother to ask if he is allowed to make marks, he does anyway. “f-fuck feels so good minho.” changbin moans out, higher than he thought possible.  
minho smirks against his skin, biting down roughly on changbin’s collar bone area. changbin visibly shudders, hips coming up off the couch to meet minho’s. “keep ‘em down.” minho mumbles before moving further down while pushing down his hips. changbin squirms a little before saying “then quit being a fucking tease.” minho grabs changbin’s hair roughly, pulling his head back a little. “watch how you talk to me bitch.” he snaps. changbin laughs, gritting his teeth but obviously enjoying every bit of being manhandled. minho lets go of the younger’s hair, softly running his hand down changbin’s cheek, neck, chest, all the way down till he reaches the button of changbin’s jeans.  
minho feels a surge of confidence, noticing the bulge in changbin’s tight jeans. “for such a notorious criminal, you sure like to be my little slut don’t you?” minho asks, undoing changbin’s jeans and pulling them down just so they rest in the middle of changbin’s thighs. he was wearing tight, emphasis on tight, black boxer briefs. “just for you it seems.” changbin mumbles out, shifting from the uncomfortable fabric against his dick. minho didn’t think his pride could get any worse, but he was damn wrong. minho reached down running his fingers over the other’s bulge only slightly. changbin immediately canted his hips forward, chasing whatever friction he could find. “please minho, just touch me.” changbin whined, visibly frustrated by the way he was grinding his teeth and how his eyes were screwed shut.  
as much as minho was enjoying wrecking changbin, he couldn’t deny that he was equally as turned on as the younger. the bulge in his black dress pants was painfully obvious. changbin wanted his mouth on minho immediately, despite the older not even exposing himself yet. however, changbin was ripped from his thoughts when minho shoved his hand into his underwear, gripping his dick rather harshly. “tell me a safe word.” minho says pushing his palm flat against changbin’s dick so that he can rub down onto it. “fire,” changbin mumbles, it being the first word to come to his mind.  
minho pushes down on changbin’s dick harder, moving his hand in small circles. changbin gasps out, his hands shaking as he tries to grip onto the couch. the older leans down to kiss changbin again, the other sighing in relief. “m-minho.” changbin rasps out. minho waits, expecting the man under him to ask for something, to beg him to do more. changbin just repeats minho’s name, seemingly too blissed out to even form coherent sentences at this point. “you still with me baby?” minho asks, letting up the hand that was pretty much crushing changbin’s dick. after about two minutes changbin finally says something. “feels good.” he whines, bucking his hips up to try and get some type of friction.  
minho just smiles at him. this man who has been suspected of being cold, doing ruthless crimes, is already fucked out all because of minho. it makes his pride swell, and his want to ruin changbin more. after giving changbin a little bit to recover, minho takes his pants and underwear off. changbin swallowed dryly, staring directly at minho’s dick. of course even his dick is perfect, is what changbin thinks. he tries to tell minho what he wants but all that comes out is a tiny whimper and some mumbles. the look on minho’s face, cocky and knowing, makes changbin want to reach out and connect his fist with minho’s nose. however, the overwhelming pleasure flowing through his veins is a high greater than any of the drugs he’s ever used.  
his arms are too weak to even reach up and grab minho at this point. “minho, please.” he cries, back arching when the older practically lays on top of changbin and begins rutting against him, their erections sliding against one another’s. minho’s facade finally begins to crack, only very slightly. his breath stutters and his movements are the slightest bit uneven. “come on, i know you want to fuck me, hyung.” changbin gasps out, somehow confidence returning momentarily. “watch your mouth, and i wont bitch.” minho says, anger evident with changbin’s cockiness. changbin can’t seem to choose between fucked out and pliant and a brat. its making minho’s head spin. he wants to fuck the brat out of the man below him. “f-fine fine.” changbin whines. “can i at least touch you, please?” changbin mumbles, minho making eye contact and noticing the desperation in the other’s eyes. “since you asked so nicely princess.” minho smirks, but realizing exactly what came out of his mouth.  
“call me that again.” changbin mumbles before minho can overthink anything. “you look so tough changbin, yet, you are pleading for me to fuck you and call you princess? almost pathetic don’t you think?” minho grins, fully sitting on changbin’s chest now. his dick mere inches from changbin’s mouth. changbin whines and squirms, but can’t help to nod, giving minho what he wants. “good boy.” minho smiles, running his fingers through changbin’s hair. massaging his scalp briefly. the younger sighs in content, liking the almost loving touch that contrasts the previous touches minho has given him. “now why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours, hm?”  
changbin nods ever so slightly before mumbling out, “yes sir.” the pit in minho’s stomach swells. changbin really has him around his finger, despite the current situation they are in. “that’s right princess.” minho smiles before sliding his cock into changbin’s mouth, groaning at the wet and warm feeling. changbin slides his hands up minho’s thighs until they land on his ass. suddenly, minho is being pushed so that his entire cock has disappeared into changbin’s mouth. “aww princess gets around does he? this isnt the first time you’ve done this sweetheart.” changbin just whines around the older, pleadingly look at him to just do something. minho takes that as a sign to just start moving. he slowly leans over changbin till he is at an angle to start fucking into the criminal’s mouth, hand holding the arm of the couch.  
“ah so good for my changbin.” minho practically growls, already thrusting in and out of his mouth. changbin just moans in response, his legs squeezing together to try and get some friction, nails digging into minho’s ass. minho uses his free hand to grip changbin’s hair, losing his resolve way quicker than he wanted to. the knot in his stomach surely to come undone if he doesn’t stop soon. but it just feels so unbelievably fucking good his head feels fuzzy. soon enough his hips are stuttering and he lets out a high pitched moan, changbin humming happily at the sound. “ch-changbin, princess let- let me go im gonna cum if you don’t stop.” minho whines.  
but changbin keeps minho where he is, swirling his tongue around the head of minho’s dick and dipping his tongue into the slit every once in a while. minho lets out a breathy moan, whining a little before cumming down changbin’s throat, changbin swallows without hesitation, easily letting it go down. he lets go of minho, grinning once minho has slumped onto him. “you little fucker, i told you to stop.” changbin shrugs, at least he tries to in this position. “i didn’t want to.” he says, obviously proud of myself. all of the sudden minho is getting up, standing up next to the couch. “flip over.” he growls. changbin shakes his head, acting unafraid. changbin knows he’s gonna piss minho off, but thats the whole point.  
“i don’t have time for your shit changbin. flip the fuck over.” he mutters, eyes raking over the man on the couch. “fine, fine.” changbin mumbles. “and im the princess.” he whispers, flipping over and hissing once his dick was pressed against the couch. minho sits back down on the couch in between changbin’s legs. he places his hands on the back of the younger’s thighs, rubbing them up and down, occasionally going high enough to gently massage his ass. “ah please minho please.” changbin whines as he moved his hips back and forth, trying to further encourage minho to give him a what he wants. despite wanting to act pissed off, minho’s body very obviously reacts to changbin being spread open below him. he can feel the sensitivity course through his veins as he stares down at the criminal.  
changbin slowly reaches back, placing his own hands on his ass. “come on detective, just give in.” changbin mumbles, impatience laced in the request. he slowly spreads himself for minho, whining at the cold, but mostly to get minho’s attention. minho practically chokes. “wow.” he mumbles before changbin is saying something. “minho?” changbin asks, sitting up on his elbows trying to look at the elder, confused as to why he isn’t responding. “lube?” minho whispers still kind of awstruck. “couch cushions.” changbin smirks, laying back down and sticking his ass up in the air a little more.  
minho reaches down beside him feeling around and pulling out a small bottle of lube. he was going to comment on it, tease changbin about sleeping around so much he keeps a bottle of lube hidden in his couch. however, he couldn’t take the wait any longer. he was achingly hard at this point and all he wanted was changbin. minho could feel his heart begin to race more as he popped open the bottle and let it drip into his hand. he spread his ass again, breath hitching. “fuck princess, you’re so pretty.” minho purred, slowly running a lubed finger over his hole. changbin jumped, the lube being cold and from him being so unbelievably desperate.  
“minho if you don’t fuck me in the next 2 minutes i will not hesitate to kick your ass out of th-” changbin tried to say before minho was two fingers deep, curling them to hit just the right spot. changbin let out a loud whine, gripping onto the couch cushion and feeling tears brim at his eyes. but he loved it, he relished in the slight burn and stretch. “you know you wouldn’t kick me out. you want me too bad.” minho snaps back. at this point the alcohol is pretty much wearing off, he knows exactly what he is doing. he knows changbin is too. this is so fucking reckless, minho has only ever slept with three people in his 20 something years of living. they have all been in the confines of a relationship and not till months of trust and love have been established.  
however, this, this makes adrenaline course through his veins, his head spin and his heart beat so fast he feels like he’ll have a heart attack any second. “ahh so good.” changbin whines, again bringing a spaced out minho back to reality. soon enough minho is four fingers deep in changbin, knowing full well he doesn’t actually need to stretch him out that much. though, he’s relishing in the way changbin is letting out small gasps and whines, writhing around and grinding against the couch all because of his fingers. “m-minho please, fuck me, please please.” changbin cries, he can’t take it anymore. minho pulls his fingers out, liking the broken tone coming from the younger. “of course princess.” he smiles, even though changbin can’t seem him because he has his face buried into the couch, pretty much crying in desperation.  
minho, to aroused to even think about a condom, strokes himself a couple times with the excess lube on his hands and lines himself up with changbin. he slowly starts to push in, groaning at how tight the other is despite being stretched. “god yes minho yes.” changbin whines, pushing himself back on minho, causing minho’s hips to stutter. he’s totally not going to last long. changbin feels to good, to tight and to warm. “come on minho, show me you want me.” changbin now demands, slamming his hips back on minho. minho somehow regains his senses and roughly grabs changbin’s sides. “you need to learn some fucking patience you know that?” minho growls, pulling nearly all the way out before tightening his grip and slamming back into changbin.  
he falls over changbin, his chest pressed to the youngers back and moaning in unison with his partner. there’s sure to be bruises on changbin’s ass and hips from minho, but minho loves the idea of changbin being reminded of what they did. he slowly grinds into changbin, not yet ready to sit back up and continue. “god princess you feel so nice. so good for me baby.” minho gasps. changbin just lets out a strangled whine, trying his best to grind back on minho with his weight on top of him.  
soon enough minho is lifting himself up off of changbin and getting back behind him. he pulls out, much to changbin’s protest. “flip over princess, i wanna see your face while i ruin you.” minho says, helping changbin flip over. as soon as changbin’s flipped over, minho thrusts back in, leaning down and capturing changbin’s lips in a messy kiss. both are on cloud 9, forgetting who they are and what circumstances brought them to this point. minho disconnects his lips from changbin’s, changbin again whining and chasing minho’s lips. instead minho chuckles and kisses the younger’s forehead before sitting all the way back up. he takes one look at changbin before he begins to thrust in and out, to wound up to draw this out.  
now nothing is being said, just minho’s groans and occasionally moans mixing with changbin’s whines and cries and skin slapping. changbin reaches down, stroking himself in time with minho’s thrusts. his legs are shaking at this point, so close to cumming he’s warning minho. “minho, minho i’m gonna cum please.” he whines. minho nods and thrusts a little harder, hitting changbin in the right spot now. changbin cries out, cumming all over himself and minho. minho follows soon after from changbin tightening around him, not being able to warn the younger before cumming inside of him.  
changbin sighs in relief, minho flooding his senses. he lays limp on the couch as minho pulls out and falls back onto his elbows. “holy shit changbin.” he mumbles. after a few seconds of no response from the other, minho sits up to see the other passed out. “alright come on you big teddy bear.” he mumbles, somehow managing to lift the other bridal style and stumble to changbin’s bedroom. he lays the younger down, going to grab a wet cloth. he wipes the other off, the other whining a little at the cold. “fine fine i’m done.” minho mumbles. he throws the cloth into the bathtub in the nearby bathroom before going to changbin’s bed and covering him up.  
“i hope i choose to be this careless again, changbin.” minho says before kissing the criminal’s forehead and going back to the livingroom to dress himself. he debates staying for a bit, just laying on the couch till morning then slipping out. but he opts against it, carefully opening the door and walking downstairs and out into the cold, now realizing his car isn’t even there. he just laughs, shaking his head and brushing his hair back. “careless idiot.” he mumbles to himself before he starts walking back to the restaurant where his car is, thinking to himself how he hopes this isn’t his last time with the criminal. he looks back up at changbin’s window one last time, “goodnight princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. my regular twt is @dearlixx and if you want to follow my nsfw twt its @littleleeminn.


End file.
